Undoubtedly Smitten
by VeRiDa
Summary: This had to be the dumbest thing he's ever done. Who else would actually get locked up in a school after school hours? Apparently though, Shion isn't alone in this. He has his crush to keep him company. Who would ever think that a romance could start like this?


Hello fellow NezuShi fans! This is a collab done by two good friends, xLoveless19 and Night-Being. Check out our other stories too if you're interested! Hope you all enjoy and thank you for reading! :)

Disclaimer: We do not own No. 6

**~Undoubtedly Smitten~**

The halls of the school were already gloomy and quiet when he rushed through them. The books he had forgotten in the library were tightly clutched in his arms. Shion had thought he took them with him, but the second he had opened his backpack on the bus stop to read one of them during the long and boring ride, he realized how terribly mistaken he was. Shion was just so distracted when he was packing his things, he couldn't even remember what had caused his mind to get so utterly lost and leave a whole pile of books on the desk right in front of him.

His footsteps resonated through the empty space like in those suspenseful movie flicks, creating a creepy echo when the noise bounced off the walls. Shion wished he could be out of this scary place and crawl into his bed with the books which had brought him all this trouble in the first place. He liked school, but he wasn't very fond of darkness. Swallowing heavily, he reached for the door handle at the end of the ridiculously long hall. He pulled. Nothing. Frowning in disbelief Shion pulled a second time, then checked the small note on the door. "PUSH" Of course.

Shion pushed. Nothing. If there was a time to panic, it would probably be right now. He knew he should stay calm. He knew that chewing his lower lip anxiously wouldn't solve a thing. But he wasn't very good at this. No. He sucked at this. Shion pushed the door harder, using all the strength he could muster with his weak hands. Shion's backpack slid from his shoulder and hooked over his elbow. "Darn it!"

"Having trouble I see?"

Nezumi chuckled at the freshman, mostly because the idiot had pulled the door first even when the sign said PUSH. Nezumi had just made his way out of the auditorium, having woken up not that long ago from a nap he hadn't intended to take. He had a long day, and spent hours rehearsing his part for the play coming up soon, and lost track of time. He could admit this wasn't the first time he's fallen asleep while rehearsing by himself.

He also already knew once again he'd be stuck in the school throughout the night and was making his way to one of his favorite places to crash for the night when he came across this weird looking kid. He'd seem him before in the hallways during passing period, but didn't know his name or much of anything else about him. With a mocking smirk he strolled on over to him and leaned against the door frame.

"It's no use you know. Once the doors are locked, no one is able to get in or out." Nezumi's eyes twinkled with mischief. "Unless you're willing to break open a window and climb out through it. But something tells me you don't have the physical strength to pull that off."

Small lips parted few times as Shion desperately searched for something to say. Not to mention his heart had almost jumped out of his chest when the unexpected intruder appeared, but as Shion looked up into the handsome face of the older boy, he felt as if it was going to hammer right through his ribs. Of all the people from the school it had to be this one. The boy Shion secretly gushed over this guy from the first time he had seen him in a high school play. Nezumi - the one who had everything. The looks, talent and wit. Basically everything an ordinary teenager could only dream about.

If Shion had thought that he was panicking before, it couldn't be compared to the terror he felt now. Cheeks blushing he averted his shocked stare away and began to chew his lower lip again. Bad habit, but who could blame him? He just wanted to vanish. Helpless thought if he could stuff himself into his own backpack flew through his mind. Yes. Because now was the best time to have silly ideas like this. "There must be some other way," he muttered quietly, partly hoping that Nezumi wouldn't hear him and walk away.

The way this kid became flustered with shock at seeing him was kind of an endearing sight. Nezumi partly wondered if the boy had some kind of health condition and might pass out. If so, Nezumi would try to be a little bit nice, but that didn't mean he wouldn't tease him relentlessly.

"Aside from causing some damage to the school and getting expelled? Not likely your highness." Nezumi pushed himself from the wall and started walking towards the library. "We're gonna be here all night, so you might as well make the best of it. At least it's a Friday, so tomorrow we won't have to go through a whole day in the same clothes, and can actually go home."

Shion really admired Nezumi when he was on the stage, and he very much enjoyed watching him from the distance. But this up-close he was a little too much to handle. Especially for someone with lack-luster people skills. Shion had his few friends and he liked his books, but that was about it. Watching how his crush was slowly walking further down the dark hall, leaving him all alone, Shion was hit by a wave of dread.

"My mom will be worried!" He blurted out the first thing which came to his tongue. Lovely. A nice way how to embarrass himself for the rest of his life.

Nezumi frowned for a moment at that and turned towards the kid. "You got a cell phone? Just call her and say her idiot son is locked up in school and you'll see her tomorrow morning."

He should have seen this coming. Shion was stupid, yes, but he didn't have that many people who would need to contact him. "I left it at home," he retorted back, pouting. Being teased was one thing, even though he couldn't shoot back with any smart comment, he still didn't mind that, but being called an 'idiot' was actually quite rude. He should have expected it though. It wasn't like Nezumi would spare any kindness to someone he didn't really know. "Never mind though. I'll just crash somewhere," he sighed, glancing around as if trying to find a big shiny sign 'sleep here'.

Before the kid could wander off, Nezumi placed a hand on his shoulder to stop him. "You can use my phone to call her. It's really no big deal. And if she's worried about you being by yourself, just say you're stuck with another idiot that got locked inside the school." The little hurt look on the kid's face annoyingly made him feel a tad guilty, so the least he tried to do was make it up to him. Though he wasn't going to reveal this wasn't the first time he's been locked inside the school. "So go ahead and call her, then we can head over to the library. The plush chairs in there are comfortable so we can sleep on them."

"T-thank you," Shion stuttered, timid smile tugging up his lips. He took the phone and hastily typed in his mother's number. It ringed for a while before the familiar voice picked up. Shion explained briefly, his mom instantly becoming worried. He glanced to the side at his school mate slash current crush, then threw in Nezumi's name. He realized his voice sounded oddly strangled for a while, but he prayed it wouldn't be noticed. 'Yes' and 'don't worry' was uttered several times, then Shion hang up and extended the hand with Nezumi's cellphone back towards its owner. "Thanks again."

Nezumi took his phone back and eyed the kid curiously. "Yeah, no problem. By the way, you seem to know my name, but I don't know yours. Have we met or spoken before?" He was aware quite a few people did know him, but Nezumi usually knew of them as well. This kid... he's seen him, but he certainly didn't know anything about him, let alone his name.

A deep blush colored Shion's cheeks and he chuckled nervously. "No, not really. But I've seen a few of the school plays and I have a good memory for names and faces. Well, mom says I do. But that's not the point, your performances are always amazing and you're really popular around the school..." another nervous chuckle. "Anyway, my name is Shion. It's nice to meet you, sort of... like meeting a celebrity." Shion extended his right hand a little awkwardly, too fast for it to appeal casual. He tightened the hold on his books, partly hiding himself behind the heavy pile.

"Shion huh?" Nezumi stared with amusement at the hand jerked out towards him in the tell-tale sign of a handshake. Really, who did handshakes anymore at their age? But just to humor the poor kid, Nezumi took Shion's hand, and instead of shake it, brought it to his lips and kissed the back of it with a smirk. "A pleasure to meet you then. Would you like an autograph?" Nezumi winked teasingly, then let go of Shion's hand.

His gawking mouth snapped closed as his stretched hand whipped back to settle on his chest. Shion could feel his heart beating through his sweatshirt and for a moment worried that he might faint. The spot Nezumi's lips touched his skin still tingled. Two huge red eyes stared at the boy in front of him, Shion blinked several times. "Library?" was the only quiet whimper that fell of his lips in the end.

"Of course," Nezumi held out his arm for Shion to take, as if he were a delicate maiden for him to escort. "Allow me to lead you to the library." He smirked teasingly and wondered if he should keep up with this little charade or not. The results of the flustered boy amused him endlessly, and he couldn't help but want to see how far he could push it.

Shion's gaze twitched up at the smirk, then down at the offered arm. His gaze repeatedly shot back and forth from his crushes' arm to his smirk in disbelief. He desperately wished for Nezumi to be at least a little serious about this 'game', because he really wanted to touch him. After shaking off the initial surprise, Shion chuckled merrily and widened his lips into a sweet smile. His mind went blank. He could feel how his ecstatic hormones completely dulled his thinking. With an unsure hand, he accepted the gesture and carefully slipped his fingers and then the entire arm around Nezumi's. Soft twitch moved within him when he settled in the position, but Shion held still; happy expression looking up at the older boy.

While he had been joking entirely, Nezumi didn't expect for Shion to... take this literally. He was about to scoff at the idiot and demean him until he saw Shion's smile; he looked so happy and suddenly Nezumi didn't want to ruin it, to be the one who made that smile crumble. So instead he cleared his throat and started walking towards the library with Shion in tow. "So," Nezumi glanced at Shion beside him, "your mom was alright with you being by yourself at school with a complete stranger?"

"Oh yes. She would be more worried if I'd be here all alone," Shion chirped immediately. "She was actually happy I was here with someone who'd keep an eye on me. It's not like you're really a stranger, right?" He glanced back as they proceeded through the unusually empty hallways. He held Nezumi's arm softly, not wanting to appear clingy or awkward, but the grip on his pile raised with every other nervous step, fingers fidgeting over the spines of the books. "I know your name and we're going to the same school... and now you know my name. So we're more like..." he paused and hesitated, looking for a meaningful way to end his rant, "acquaintances."

Nezumi wrinkled his nose slightly in annoyance. "Acquaintances seems so formal and impersonal. Such terms never appealed to me," his lips twitched up into amused smirk, "and since we do now know each other's names and are spending an entire night together, we might as well be more than just mere acquaintances, don't you think?" They rounded a corner and reached the double doors of the library just then, so Nezumi stopped and extended his arm in a gesture to allow Shion to go in first. "After you, your highness."

Shion slipped his arm out of the hold and stepped away from Nezumi, then bowed with a chuckle. "That would be very nice, indeed," he replied cheerfully and pushed into the door. This time thankfully not needing to read any sign. Shion stepped into the dark room and blindly stretched his now free hand in front of him.

The library was modern room, with wooden tables, minimalist shelves and comfortable chairs, armchairs and sofas of pastel colors. Which they couldn't see because it was now completely dark. Shion swallowed heavily and despite his fear of darkness continued inside, not wanting to act like a scaredy-cat.

For a few moments, Nezumi just watched Shion stumble his way through the dark, shaking his head as he heard the kid bump into things. After about a minute of sitting back and watching the boy struggle, Nezumi finally turned on the lights by the door. Once the room flooded with the blinding light, Nezumi had to blink a few times to get rid of the spots in his eyes, then walked past Shion to his favorite spot.

"C'mon, I'll show you my usual crashing place when I like to read and not be bothered by others."

He rounded the corners of a few book shelves until he reached on further in the back of the library, all the way down the aisle to a corner where a couple of plush love seats were situated. The seats used to be out in the sitting area, but Nezumi may have "borrowed" them and relocated them here and just forgot to ever put them back. He plopped himself down into the blue love seat and stretched, getting himself comfortable.

Following Nezumi Shion ended up in front of two love seats and after Nezumi chose the blue one, Shion warily seated himself into the red. "I had no idea these were here," Shion muttered under his breath and cautiously observed the cozy pillows curve and accustom to his body. He never trusted these mushy things, they could always turn up softer than they look and swallow your ass all the way, embarrassing you in the process. He took his time to settle into a proper position and only then put away the heavy pile of books.

"You like reading then," Shion declared and turned a curious look at Nezumi, "what's your favorite book?"

"Yes, I enjoy reading very much." Nezumi looked around at the bookshelves that surrounded them with a rare expression of fondness and content in his eyes. Books were what made him into what he is now. The different stories and worlds and fantasies he had the pleasure to read shaped his imagination and what had him pursue to do plays at the school. He enjoyed acting and bringing life to stories written, playing a part in a characters role.

At the question asked Nezumi shrugged, "I can't really say. It would be difficult to place the title of favorite on just one book. I have many favorites, some I enjoy more than others." Nezumi glanced over at Shion, "And what of you? Even though I hadn't known your name till recently, I have seen you around the school a few times, mostly here in the library. You enjoy reading too don't you?"

"I think I know what you mean," Shion whispered lovingly more to himself than as a response to Nezumi. Shion's eyes melted as he saw the affectionate gaze Nezumi granted the books around. He could understand the passion for reading. To dive into a completely different world and live all the magnificent and adventurous lives described there. Let your imagination run wild and swim in countless vivid scenes that are waiting to be experienced. Fight in a battle one day and win a heart of your beloved the day after. "Yes... I really like to read," he nodded slowly and then cast his eyes down, shyly avoiding Nezumi's piercing grey stare. "It gives me freedom," he confessed.

"Freedom huh? Yeah... it does." Nezumi shifted in his seat and fixed his gaze more firmly on Shion, actually observing him closely with interest. Sure, he's met people who enjoy reading books too, but he hadn't met anyone yet who's said that before. Something that he completely related to, so finding a person who shared the same thing he felt was... refreshing in a sense. And it gave him this weird urge to know more about Shion. "So, you got any favorite book or are you like me and can't just choose?"

Shion glanced up at Nezumi, but realizing that the boy was now watching him even more intensely only made him avoid direct contact again. "I-uh, I can't really think of any favorite one right now... or... or maybe too many actually."

God no! He was babbling anew, wasn't he? "I have Alice here," he said and reached next to him to pick one book from the pile he had been carrying around before, "or well... ehm, Alice's Adventures in Wonderland. I like the original story by Lewis Carroll. I've read it few times already, but it's nice to read it again from time to time." Now that he was talking about something he actually felt comfortable with, Shion visibly relaxed. He opened the book in his lap and randomly browsed through the pages.

"Alice huh? That is among one of the books I've enjoyed reading several times. I've seen the different movie adaptations of it as well and while I do enjoy some of them, I think the core of the story, the book itself, of course remains the best."

The way Shion appeared flustered at first amused him, but now that he seemed relaxed just talking about books really sealed the deal for him. Shion was going to be his friend whether the guy liked it or not. A smirk curled upon his lips as Nezumi continued the little conversation they were having, "So, if you could act out and play a character from Alice, who would you be? I'd either want to be the Mad Hatter or the Red Queen. If I could have first, pick, then probably the Queen."

A small chuckle bubbled up from Shion's chest. "I think you'd actually look pretty great in a fancy dress," he suggested teasingly, then thought for a while getting a little more serious about the topic. "It's going to sound cliché, but I think I'd want to be Alice. Of course I could never act in a play, but I still like her character in the book," he admitted with a smile. Shion closed said book with a soft thud and placed it aside. Only then he was finally able to raise his eyes and look at the boy next to him.

"Yeah I can see you as Alice. The naive, sweet, and curious Alice wondering about in a new interesting world. Running away from me as I yell, "Off with your head!" Nezumi chuckled at the thought, a mischievous gleam in his eyes. "You'd best not let me catch you if I were ever to play such a part and you the fair maiden in distress."

At Nezumi's words, Shion could actually feel an excited tingle in his lower belly. "That would be fun. I mean it's not like you would actually cut off my head," he laughed, "and don't be so sure you could catch me. I may not look it but I can run really fast, you know..." he giggled and scrunched his nose in amusement.

"Who's to say I wouldn't chop off your head? I'm the bloody Red Queen, the villain of this story. When I act out a character, I like to be them in every way. So I'd watch it if I were you." Nezumi gave Shion a once over, dragging his eyes from the bottom up of his body and quirked an eyebrow.

"I wouldn't challenge someone like me you know. I don't like losing. Run from me and I will give chase and you'll find yourself pinned to the ground." His smirk widened slightly, and actually felt a little tingle in his chest at hearing the other laugh. For a moment Nezumi glanced away at the books, not wanting his thoughts to go past him thinking the way he scrunched up his nose was sorta cute.

Using the moment when Nezumi stopped paying him attention, Shion fired from the mushy love seat. "We'll see who's faster..." he called out happily, hoping Nezumi would take the challenge and chase after him, otherwise it would turn out to be really awkward move.

It took him hardly a second to get to the end of their aisle. He turned right, prepared to look behind his shoulder and check if the evil Red Queen was being true to his word. But the library went dark and quiet. The buzz of lights stopped and a sharp whiz of a wind could be heard from outside. Shion froze in his spot, his pulse racing when his eyes stared blindly into the sudden darkness. It was silly, he knew it was, but he really was afraid of the dark. More when he had no idea why or where the power cut came from.

His attention snapped back to Shion as he bolted out of his seat and down the book isle. For a moment he was stunned that Shion he considered timid and sweet in the short time he'd gotten to know him would have the guts to be even a little bit playful. After he was over his initial shock, a smirk appeared on his face as Nezumi sprung out of his seat in pursuit on Shion. "Off with your head!"

Just as Nezumi rounded the corner after Shion, the lights went out, plunging them into darkness. Not seeing that Shion halted in his tracks, Nezumi barreled right into him, knocking them both to the floor.

"Ugh, ouch! Shit, you okay? Why'd you stop?" Poor Shion was lying face down on the ground while Nezumi struggled to get off of him, and finally managed to sit back on his heels and tried to help Shion to sit up.

Coughing the air which got stuck in his lungs in an unpleasant manner Shion was picking himself up from the ground. There was a dull throbbing in his palms which he had used to break down the fall. Luckily for both of them nothing seemed broken or hurt, except maybe Shion's self-esteem.

"I-uh," he tried to stutter while he knelt and then turned around towards Nezumi's voice, "I can't run when I don't know where..." he said and plopped down on his butt. Shion carefully stretched his hand to the front and his fingers came into contact with something soft and warm - Nezumi's shirt? He retreated the hand hastily, not expecting Nezumi to be this close. "Please don't chop off my head," Shion whispered in a tiny voice.

Slowly his eyes became adjusted to the dark and he could see Shion a bit more clearly. He felt a hand on his chest for a moment, but it was gone in a second. Nezumi was about to tell Shion it wasn't his fault that he stopped. Only an idiot would keep running in a library in utter darkness. They were mostly lucky they didn't knock any bookshelves over. But apparently that wasn't Shion's main concern. He barely contained the snort and laugh.

"I didn't think you'd also get this into character to be terrified with getting your head chopped off. Just say I'm the best at everything and I won't chop off your head then."

For once Shion thanked gods for the darkness, because he was sure his cheeks were blazing with red when he stammered those few words. "Y-you are the-best."

Now Shion was trapped though, he couldn't see properly and the surrounding blackness uncomfortably pushed into his back. He felt exposed. He reached to his side to blindly pet for some bookshelves, then scooted a little to the right and propped his back against the closest shelf. He hugged his knees; waiting for... a miracle? "What are we going to do now?" he asked bashfully, partly wishing Nezumi wouldn't answer that or recognize his silly fear of dark.

Nezumi raised an unbelieving eyebrow. "A minute ago you were being playful and suddenly you're tight lipped and shaking. Really what's wrong?" A dawn of understanding suddenly made him understand. "You have nyctophobia don't you?"

Shion twitched. "I wouldn't really call it like that..." he cringed not wanting to make the childish jitters look like something more serious, "I just don't feel very comfortable in the dark, that's all," he said, voice still a little tight. "Is there a candle or something? Or a flashlight? Or something else... just for a while before the lights will switch on again... we can't be without electricity for long, can we?" Shion didn't even realize he was babbling, but it was probably better than just keep staring into the dark. He closed his eyes. "I'll just wait here. It'll be okay soon."

"Uh... no don't have any of that, but hold on." Nezumi pulled his phone out of his pocket and flipped it open. "This should do for a bit even though the light is a bit dim." Carefully he leaned forward and wrapped his hand around Shion's wrist and pulled him forward to stand up. "Let's just go back to our corner. There you can play with my phone for a bit so you can have the light from the screen." Slowly Nezumi tried to lead Shion back to their corner, trying to keep him calm till they got there.

Phone in one hand Shion followed after Nezumi, his lean wrist being held by his older schoolmate. Shion squirmed his hand out of Nezumi's hold and laced their fingers together. He clutched the small light in his fist as if it was the last thing keeping him alive. The other fist copied the squeeze instinctively and he tightened his fingers around Nezumi's hand.

Slowly Shion was getting his shaky thoughts together, Nezumi didn't know about it, but his concern and care were very effectively pulling the boy's attention away from the darkness and towards something completely different. It wouldn't really calm Shion down, but he at least wasn't scared anymore.

They reached the corner after a while and Shion sat down into a love seat of unknown color. "Thank you," he looked up at Nezumi with undying gratitude, forgetting to let go of the boy's hand.

Shion sat in _his_ favorite love seat. Not his fault since he couldn't see the color of it very well, but that was Nezumi's love seat. But he wasn't about to kick him off of it, especially since he was having a little dilemma, so instead, Nezumi plopped himself down next to Shion in the love seat as well and brought up their joined hands to stare at. It was a bit crowded with the two of them there, squished against each other, but Nezumi didn't care.

"You know, next time there's something that really bothers you, just say so alright? I won't judge or make fun of you. Only sick jerks do that." Nezumi squeezed Shion's hand back and looked at him.

If the courage allowed him to, Shion would crawl into Nezumi's arms right that moment. He glanced at the joined hands and felt a chill going down his spine when he realized that Nezumi had squeezed back. The power cut was completely ignored now, Shion's brain currently able to focus on only one thing and that was the very noticeable closeness of the older boy - his crush. Shion used to know Nezumi only from the stage and even then he admired him deeply, but now being this close...Let's just say Shion felt a little overwhelmed. He relaxed his hand in the hold, but kept their fingers laced. Nezumi's palm was warm and soothing and he didn't want to let it go just yet.

A timid smile was shot up into Nezumi's face. They were both illuminated by the feeble light of the phone Shion kept in his possession. Nezumi was as handsome as ever, if not more. Shion endured the intensive stare for a brief while before casting his eyes down again. "You're being so nice to me. How can I ever repay you?" he asked shyly.

"Being nice doesn't require payment. So don't worry about it. I choose to be less of an asshole to people I consider friends, and I've decided you're one of them now. You're a different type of person that it's a bit refreshing to be around than the people of my inner group." Nezumi brought their hands down to rest between them and left them there. Now that he told Shion they were friends, he wondered who actually were Shion's own friends.

"I must be a different kind of person to be around to compared to the people you probably hang out with right?" Nezumi grinned a little. "They're probably bookworms like you too?"

Thinking for quite a while Shion stared at the shining device in his hand. "I don't have that many friends actually," he spoke up softly and leaned back into the loveseat, "which is perfectly fine. I think I prefer quality over quantity, so even though some people say it's sad, I don't share their opinion. I'd rather be surrounded with few people I can trust than many I cannot," he said with a smile. "And don't say it as if being a bookworm is a bad thing. You're the one with his own private reading corner." Shion nudged into Nezumi's side playfully. "My friend is really smart and she always has my back... Just like you today," peaceful sigh left his lips and Shion relaxed completely, "so maybe you're not that different after all. You're a nice person and that's all that matters in my opinion."

"Touche, I'm probably just as big a bookworm as you are. Just don't share this spot with anyone else, it's secluded pretty well and you're the first I've shared my corner with."

At the way Shion called him nice, Nezumi shifted uncomfortably and looked away. He really was not nice. Shion was the exception for some bizarre reason, but he just knew deep down if he did or said something mean like he usually did to people, that Shion would be hurt beyond measure. And his somewhat good conscious wouldn't allow that. "So what's your friend's name? She sounds like an awesome gal."

"Safu," Shion shared calmly, "and she really is great. I've known her since we were both kids," he said and reminisced for a brief moment. As Shion continued to dive deeper into the mushy loveseat he more and more perceived the warm side of Nezumi next to him. Their joined hands rested snugly between them and Shion couldn't help but notice how smooth Nezumi's palm was. Shion's thumb moved inwardly, he didn't even realize that it grazed the soft skin with a small circle.

"You don't have to worry. I won't tell anyone about your hiding place," he continued, unaware of few more subtle moves of his misbehaving thumb. "But what about your friends? Don't they know you like to read here?" Shion looked to the side, truly flattered that he was the first, but also a little surprised that Nezumi would really let a strange kid into his own private spot.

Nezumi was trying to pay attention to Shion, he actually was. It was normal of him to sometimes ignore people, even sometimes his own friends when they were talking to him about nonsensical topics he didn't care about. But since Shion intrigued him, he couldn't help but want to pay attention. Except at the moment it was a little difficult cause most of his attention was being drawn to where his and Shion's hands were connected. The movements were slow and soft, but Nezumi was all too aware of it. It made him feel kind of weird, but at the same time content. He lifted their hands, staring at them and even rubbed his thumb back on Shion's palm.

"I'm curious, but do you usually do this when you talk to people while holding hands?" It was an innocent question really, Nezumi was just curious, because Shion was different and he knew the boy ticked differently than the average person.

Shion's crimson eyes went wide in a horrible realization. All the previous comfort evaporated and a heavy stone settled in his belly. "I-uh..." A wave of shame washed him like an icy shower. Shion hastily jerked his hand out of the hold, redness finding its way back into his cheeks. "I'm so s-sorry," he stuttered and jumped out of the loveseat; intending to disappear who-knows-where.

The sudden change in Shion's behavior startled Nezumi, and was even more shocked when Shion jumped up to actually run back into the darkness of the school. The lights haven't come back on yet, so the idiot was about to run and get lost and be scared who knows where, in the DARK. Quickly, his arm snapped forward and grasped the shirt on Shion's upper arm and tried to pull him back. "Shion, wai-"

He meant to just stop, Shion. To just pull him back to sit down with him, and help calm the boy down. But in the past hour he's gotten to know Shion, he had already concluded many aspects and quirks of Shion's... odd personality. One of them being a klutz. Nezumi just had a strong feeling Shion could be a klutz.

But to be fair, it was partially his fault as well.

Somehow, whilst trying to stop Shion from running off, the kid turned himself around and literally tripped on his own feet. Nezumi stumbled back and they both landed back in the love seat, however in the most unexpected position possible. They were literally locked at the lips in a kiss, and Nezumi could do nothing but stare into Shion's eyes completely dumbfounded at this turn of events.

At the moment Shion couldn't decide whether to explode or turn into stone. Both would be better than this. Not that he could complain. Nezumi's lips were soft and nice. His lips... Why again was he glued to Nezumi's lips? Shion stared back into the piercing grey gaze, dangerous feeling of anxiety threatening to take over and make him faint. He mumbled something after a second of utter embarrassment, those few first words being swallowed by the accidental kiss. His brain went on a strike. Only after the first huffed sentence Shion finally pulled away with a small smack, palms propped on Nezumi's shoulders for support.

"Aah, I'm so sorry... I didn't mean to... really... I'm sorry... are-are you alright?" He wanted to die. Right here on Nezumi's lap... his _lap_. Shion almost burst into tears.

Nezumi gripped Shion's hips to steady him... and to make sure he didn't get up and make a run for it again. He was still in shock in what just happened, but Nezumi found that he didn't mind it. Not one bit. In fact, he found it more amusing than anything else. A grin tugged at his lips as he stared up at Shion, practically blubbering out apologies. "Ah shut up, it wasn't your fault you know. And hey, I actually kind of liked it."

Shion's lips closed, the lower one actually being sucked in and chewed on mercilessly. He went completely stiff, his body refusing to cooperate in any way. Eyes stared in amazement into the stunning face hidden in the darkness of the room. The cellphone lied on the loveseat next to the boys. The feeble light hardly reached to them.

But it was still enough for the line of Nezumi's grin to be seen and cause a tickle somewhere in Shion's abdomen. A tickle changed into a rippling sensation and the boy shivered subtly, casting his eyes down. Shion didn't even try to ignore Nezumi's hands on his hips, it simply wasn't possible. His body responded with a set of unsteady quivers. Shion gulped, he always began to shake in tensed situations.

It was hard to miss the quivering coming from the boy's body on top of him. The way Shion looked and was breathing, biting his lower lip... it sent an urge for Nezumi to lean forward and bite Shion's lip too. It was rare for Nezumi to have urges such as these. He's done things with other people before in the past, but only to try things out, experiment, and have fun. So to feel this...

Gently Nezumi moved Shion to sit beside him again and grabbed his hand, slowly drawing circles in the palm of his hand. "Let's try to get some sleep okay? Tomorrow the janitor comes, so if you want we can walk back to my house to clean up and you can borrow some of my clothes. I don't live far."

Slowly Shion began to collect himself, the nervous trembles lessening until they stopped completely. His breathing still deep, but even. He pulled his legs up and folded them on the soft pillow while turning towards Nezumi and leaning to the side, burying his shoulder into the mushy back of their loveseat.

"I guess we should," Shion whispered and responded to Nezumi's soothing touches. Their hands now rested somewhere between Shion's knees and Nezumi's thighs, fingers playing and brushing over each other. It was the most intimate moment Shion had ever experienced, if he didn't count the previous accidental kiss.

"Nezumi?" Shion began quietly and hesitantly cleared his throat. "Can I stay in your loveseat for the night?" he asked timidly, eyes glued down to their joined hands.

"Well I haven't kicked you out yet now have I? So yeah, you can stay. You just better not be a kicker in your sleep or I swear you'll be on the floor in a second." Despite the threat, a grin tugged at the corner of Nezumi's lips as he got comfortable, and yawned. "Tomorrow, even though it's the weekend, the janitors still come by to clean the classrooms. When they open the doors we can go to my house for a bit and then I can walk you home if you want. For now though, just sleep."

With a small yawn he caught from Nezumi Shion placed his head on the other boy's shoulder. "Good night then," he whispered peacefully. "And thank you for everything," he added with a soft smile before allowing his mind to finally drift away into the world of dreams.

* * *

To be continued...

A/N: Once again thank you for reading and we hoped you enjoyed it! Look forward to chapter two!

_~VeRiDa_


End file.
